1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, in particular to a safety electric connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric connector is adapted for different types of plug and socket. The connector provides convenience for those who often go abroad on business or take a trip to match with different plugs in other countries, such as America, England, or Europe. A conventional connector comprises a housing therein. Different types of feet and socket are disposed in the housing. The feet can be any combination of English rectangular-type plugs, American flat-type plugs, or European cylinder-type plugs. These feet can be hidden in the housing when not in use. When in use, the matching feet are pushed out. The conventional connector can achieve the basic converting function. However, there are many shortcomings existing in the prior art. When multiple feet are extended out simultaneously, they all conduct electricity. When the exposed feet are not used, it is easy to cause an electric shock accident.